Til Death Do Us Part
by CasablancaInTheTardis
Summary: Follows the doctor and Rose after he tells her he loves her. They travel back to Cardiff to see Jack and refuel. Their new relationship is put to the test. Romance, some adventure, humour lots of fluff! There's a reason it's called 'Til Death Do Us Part!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

AN - This is the sequel to 'To You I Belong'. As the sequel, it's naturally going to be unable to measure up to the first one - or so i think, i dont really know, having only written one chapter. so please review - tell me whats missing, what you think should happen, etc. There's a bit of fluff and suggestiveness in this but i think i steered clear of obviousness... kinda.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Changes

"It's just, I'm here. I'm actually here with you in the Tardis, going to Cardiff to see Jack and refuel. Honestly, it's just… brilliant"

"Brilliant" the doctor concurred.

Holding hands, the pair of them wandered around the Tardis controls, til Rose flopped down on the jump seat, pulling the doctor down roughly to sit beside her, yanking a bit too hard on his fingers in the process.

"Oi! Careful how you treat me Rose Tyler, damage these babies," he wiggled his fingers, "and you're stuck in the vortex. Let's see you fly the Tardis out of that!"

"You know what, one day I might take you up on that" Rose said, a look of complete determination on her face, "I've seen you do it a million times, bet it's simple as". She got up, ready to test her theory, cracking her knuckles expertly before the doctor grabbed her round the middle, his hand meeting on her stomach, and pulled her back to sit on his lap.

"I don't think so! That's my Tardis you're about to abuse. Poor thing doesn't stand a chance against you, where's your sense of compassion?"

"With my sense of direction and my ability to stay awake", she yawned widely. "Do you mind if I have a nap before we head off to Cardiff and battle whatever's waiting for us there".

"Oh come on, Jack's not that bad"

"Ha ha doctor, very funny. Seriously, though, I need a rest. I'm still a bit dizzy… though I don't think concussion is entirely to blame", she grinned mischievously. The Doctor felt a strange swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach, and blushed slightly.

"Well, better get you off to bed then. Can't save the universe with a dozy Rose, hey that rhymes, dozy Rosy" he said, looking genuinely pleased with himself.

"Call me Rosy again and I'll knock your block off, yeah?" she smiled.

"Um, Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Which way is it to my bedroom again? I," she gestured to her bandaged head.

"Oh, right. Well it's down the hall first left, second right, end of the passage. But if you can't remember that maybe you should sleep in the infirmary tonight."

"Nah, it's too sterile, I'd never get to sleep"

"Well, I'm going to have to monitor you somehow Rose, otherwise you might fall asleep and never wake up again" he looked genuinely concerned by this possibility.

"If you insist. Where do you want me?"

_Up against the wall, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, on the floor_.

"My bedroom. Double bed. So I can, err, monitor you", he finished awkwardly, trying to erase all of what he had just been thinking from his mind. He could not afford to let his mind wander like that, especially when their … relationship was so … changed. He didn't want to lose Rose as a friend, this was crucial. He wanted to take things slowly, he was a Time Lord after all, he had a lot of time.

"Okay, I'll just get changed" and Rose wandered off down the corridor to get into her pyjamas, leaving the doctor rooted to the spot with fear at the prospect of spending the night in the same bed as Rose Tyler.

* * *

What to wear? Rose had considered this less than an hour ago when she and the doctor had visited the Rosette Nebula, but it seemed more important now that he had said it. She had thought that after he admitted that he loved her, she wouldn't feel the need to impress him and yet the knowledge that she would be spending the night in his bed only made her feel more self conscious and more like she wanted to please him. With this in mind, she carefully selected a black silk slip that she had picked up in a bazaar on a far off planet. It had a few lacy bits but reached just above her knees and covered all the parts that needed covering. Not that she really wanted to cover them. After all, they did love each other. But oh well, baby steps she thought to herself, baby steps. Wrapping her pink dressing gown made out of towel material around her, she closed her door behind her, in search of the doctor's room.

* * *

Five minutes later she found it - she hadn't expected it to be so close to her own room (having never seen him actually go to sleep before - and had therefore searched the far reaches of the ship first.

"Your rooms been here all this time?"

The doctor spun around to see a magnificent Rose standing in his doorway, admiring the cavernous room with deep blue walls that seemed to shimmer as though wet.

"Well, yeah, if you can call it a bedroom. Don't do a lot of sleeping do I?" he grinned, amazed that he had been able to maintain his composure when in the presence of such a breathtaking vision.

"Wow, this room is amazing. The walls look like they're made of water. But it doesn't look much like a bedroom - what's all this stuff?", she gestured to the random mechanical objects scattered on the floor.

"I get bored" he replied simply.

"Oh, that explains it" Rose replied, trying to put off the actual getting into the bed part of things. Unfortunately for her, the doctor had not forgotten the reason that they were standing in his bedroom, of all places.

"Rose, didn't you say you were sleepy?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean, I don't want to kick you out of your own room. Doesn't seem fair, really. I'll just go back-"

"Rose Tyler you will do no such thing. Get into bed, Doctor's orders"

"But where are you gonna go?"

"Rose, look at this bed, do you seriously think it's not big enough for the both of us?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then just get in. Get in get in get in!"

"Fine, I'm getting in". Surprised at the coolness of the dark blue sheets, Rose curled up into a ball, bringing her legs to her chest. She felt the bed sag slightly as the doctor sat down on his edge of the bed. She turned to look at him.

"Are you going to wear that to bed?" she queried, eying his suit with a look somewhat resembling exasperation.

"Well, I'm not going to sleep, so yes. Are you cold?"

"A bit, yeah"

"Come here", the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Too late. He resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't avoid Rose forever, and wriggled under the covers so that he and Rose were right next to one another. She rolled over to look at him, a tired smile on her soft features.

"Some day, huh?"

"Come here" he repeated, before he drew her into a soft and warming hug. Her body relaxed against his and soon she was asleep in her arms. The doctor happily noted that Rose was still wearing his ring, and with that thought he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own a Tardis, courtesy of Ellie and Claire, but no Doctor Who is not in my ownership (does that sentence even make sense??)

AN - So, as it turns out sequels are reeeeeally haard to write. I'm sorry that the relationship between Rose and the doctor seemed awkward in chapter one - i want them to live happily ever after as much as anyone, if not more so. But i want to stay true to the characters and i think that the doctor, though he loves rose, will feel a certain amount of apprehension now that he has declared his love for her. He'll want to take things really slow. Maybe even ignore things for a while. It's just in his nature. So I'm sorry!!

But i changed my mind half-way through writing it, so that the doctor isn't quite as difficult as i had originally intended - i did this mostly because i want to include more fluff, but also coz the doctor is something of an enigma and he is prone to changing his mind.

So I hope this satisfies you all

and please please review - i changed the direction of the story based on a review from Wanabee who didn't think that things would be awkward, so there you go. the system works!!

Hope this is ok :)

* * *

Chapter 2 - Catching Up

Several hours later, the doctor woke and to his alarm found his limbs tangled around his still sleeping companion. Rose had a look of complete serenity on her face, which was surrounded by a mess of blond hair. The doctor smiled, it felt so good to see her happy. It was even better to see that she was happy in his bed, lying in his arms. Of course there had been no… funny business. But the doctor couldn't pretend that he hadn't thought about it.

* * *

Rose woke up three hours after the doctor left the bedroom. She still felt a bit dizzy, and was unable to shake off an uncomfortable knot of anxiety in her stomach. She put it down to her worries about the doctor and thought nothing more of it. After all, what else could it be? She and the doctor had been best friends for so long, and now that they had taken their relationship in a completely different direction things were bound to change. _For example, I wonder how often I'll get to sleep in this bed?_ Rose smiled to herself. She still had her doubts about the sudden change but she could cope - she was good at adapting to new situations, a trait that had made her such an invaluable travelling companion for the doctor.

_Brace yourself Rose Tyler, this is an adventure that you'll never forget_.

However, when she entered the control room she found the doctor to be as normal as ever. Well, as normal as a time travelling alien can be.

"Morning sleepy head, ready for adventure?"

"Mmmhmmm," she yawned, "Bit disappointing we have to go to Cardiff to find it"

"Hey, what's with all this Cardiff bashing? We had fun there once. Remember Margaret Blain the slitheen? Remember the Gelth and the rift? Remember… all that other stuff? Good fun!"

"Yeah, I remember nearly being killed on several occasions. But I spose there's no avoiding it, is there?"

"Nope" he replied, popping the p.

"Well, I spose it's not too bad. We get to see Jack, after all"

"Still like pretty boys, then?"

"Do you consider yourself a pretty boy?"

"I consider myself to be a very wise and benevolent time lord, last of the time lords might I add, who happens to be blessed with roguish good looks and boyish charm"

"I'd chose that over pretty boy any day then" Rose replied cheekily.

"Rose, no flirting in front of the Tardis. She has feelings, you know - can get a bit jealous" he added in a stage whisper.

"Oh, you're so full of it!"

"Sort of, yeah"

"Ha ha, doctor. So, are you gonna show me how to fly this thing, or what?"

"Watch and learn, Rose, watch and learn". He flew around the controls, pressing this, pushing that. Swivelling various glowing knobs and spheres, he added "When we get back to Cardiff Rose, do you mind if we don't tell Jack about.. Well, you know?", he turned a shade of pink which in the light of the Tardis made him look a funny purple colour.

"Why not?" said Rose, a bit hurt by this suggestion.

"Well, it's new and.. Shiny. I like shiny, Rose, it's just that I don't want to jinx it." Ordinarily Rose wouldn't have tolerated this sort of secrecy because it seemed so stupid, but this was her doctor and he was always right, so she gave in.

"You know, for someone who's seen as much of the universe as you have, you're really superstitious"

"Well, for someone who's seen a fair bit of the universe and how unfair it can be, I'm surprised you're not as superstitious as me", the doctor replied gravely. When he was greeted by a blank look from Rose he added, "Plus he'd tease me, and I hate it when he does that. He's such a pretty boy! Oh, and he works for Torchwood"

"What, since when?"

"Well, you and the old me left him on the game station after you and the time vortex brought him back to life? Well, he used a vortex manipulator and teleported back to the 19th century, but got stuck there. He's been living on Earth ever since, waiting for a version of me to come along and help him out. He joined Torchwood 3 and has been running it for quite a while. Oh, and he's invincible. He's a fixed point in time. That happened when you resurrected him. Don't feel bad Rose," he said, recognising the look of guilt on Rose's face, "You didn't mean to bring him back forever and believe you me, it's come in handy a couple of times".

"Uh huh", she replied looking somewhat dazed.

"Better get a wriggle on then, keep moving and all that. Can't let the universe catch up with us. Care to do the honours?"

"This one?"

"Close"

"This one?"

"Now you've just killed us"

"Ummm, this one?"

"Yup!"

The Tardis zoomed back into the time vortex, headed for the Millennium Centre in Cardiff, 2007.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alas and alack, I do not own the incredibleness that is Doctor Who

AN - I like the interaction between the doctor and Jack here. There shall be innuendo in future, and hopefully lots of it.

For those of you who know dr who inside out, notice that I've borrowed a few lines from previous episodes. this was to add reality to it, but im not sure if it works. oh well.

Enjoy! Also, Torchwood description/s shall come in the next chapter - i've been putting it off. It won't be a cross-over, but the plot needs Torchwood so there you go :)

* * *

Chapter 3 - Jack's Back!

Rose flung the doors of the Tardis open, and veritably skipped out of the doors.

"Ohh, I love this!"

"Rose, it's Cardiff" the Doctor pointed out, stepping out behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"New ground beneath my feet, right universe, great company - love it!" Rose persisted, turning to look up at the doctor. But he was frowning off into the distance. She followed his gaze across the expanse of paved concrete and tiles.

"What is it?"

"Something is... I can't put my finger on it, but something's not quite right". He shook his head, "Oh well, it'll come to me - can't be that important. Come on" he offered her his hand. She grabbed in eagerly and pulled him onwards before realising that she didn't know where she was going. Feeling the warmth of the glowing amber sphere on Rose's finger, the Doctor shook off any apprehensive feelings and led her towards the towering silver water column.

"We'll wait here for now, I expect Jack will be up any minute"

"Can he see us? Where is he?"

"Oh, a couple of floors below us. And he has all his gadgets set to pick up the Tardis' signal so he knows I'm here. He might not have seen you yet"

"Good, I'll surprise him" she said, slipping around the doctor, using his long travelling coat as something to hide behind.

"Rose, stop it. You're being silly" he said trying to turn so that he could see her. But Rose kept moving so that the doctor ended up looking like a dog chasing its tail. "Rose! Stop it!" he laughed.

Then Jack appeared, materialising out of thin air right in front of them with a gob smacked look on his pretty face.

"Rose?" his stunned lips managed.

"Jack!" she squealed, running into his arms where she was smothered in a bone-crushing embrace. The doctor rolled his eyes obviously.

"Rose, I thought you were in another universe. What the hell happened?"

"The doctor" she said simply.

"Doctor," Jack said, noticing him for the first time, "You said it was impossible"

"It was. But apparently I was wrong"

"Never thought I'd ever hear him say that" Rose chipped in.

"So, for someone who's been trapped in a parallel universe, you're looking pretty good Rose"

"Stop it" the doctor warned.

"Ooh, getting a bit protective doctor? Maybe you're just feeling left out"

"No, I most certainly am not feeling-" but too late, Jack had planted a big wet one on his lips, while Rose watched on, laughing.

"Oh Yuck! What did you do that for!?"

"It's been too long"

"Don't I get a kiss?" Rose pouted, putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"You don't even have to ask!", and with that Jack kissed her. Rose smirked at the doctor in a 'fine-you-don't-want-to-tell-him-about-us-then-I'll-just-make-you-suffer-for-a-bit' kind of way.

"Okay, so want to see where I work then? You will be impressed, trust me. Latest technology, great staff," Jack said as they stepped into the elevator (unseen by the public). "Sure, we've had some problems, but nothing too drastic" he said as they descended.

"Sure, nothing too drastic. The whole rift fractured a while back and he," the doctor jerked a thumb at Jack, "had to make some pretty big sacrifices to stop the end of the world which his team started in the first place, might I add".

"Hey! It wasn't my fault"

"Yeah, just like gas mask zombies weren't your fault. Just like The Master getting my hand wasn't your fault"

"The Master?" Rose enquired, but neither the doctor nor Jack noticed she had spoken.

"That's not true! You shouldn't leave your hands lying around all over the city, should you?"

"I'll have you know a Sycorax cut that hand off, it wasn't my fault!"

"Just like leaving me behind on the Gamestation wasn't your fault?"

"Oi! Break it up. Seriously, the testosterone levels in here are way too high!" Rose interjected. And so the doctor and Jack sank into a sulky silence for the remaining 3 seconds while they were in the elevator.

The door opened, revealing a grungy looking laboratory, filled with an array of alien artefacts and a handful of bemused looking employees.

"Doctor, Rose, welcome to Torchwood".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood... sobs hysterically

AN - Describing Torchwood was hard, so i didnt go into too much detail also coz it's not meant to be a crossover story. I've also decided that I will hopefully up the romance factor in the next few chapters, tho Im going to try my hand at some alien action stuff, so who knows how it all will end. I certainly don't.

Also, thanks so much for all the reviews!! they make my night! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Welcome to Torchwood:

"Gee, it's a bit dark down here. Someone get the lights" said Rose, squinting into the grey light.

"I like it like this," said Jack defensively, "It adds atmosphere, don't you think? And now time to meet the team". He led them from the lift into a room that greatly resembled the London underground. Assembled around a large flat-screen displaying some sort of alien symbols and a white board with a police-like family tree of photos and scribbled notes, were three very bemused looking Torchwood employees.

"This is Dr Owen Harper, resident medic and second in command" Jack gestured to the only man in the group. "This is Gwen Cooper, police-liaison. New recruit" he winked at Gwen, who stared back at him, unused to seeing Jack so light-hearted. "And this is Toshiko Sato, computer genius extraordinaire" he pointed at the intelligent looking Japanese woman. This got the Doctor's attention.

"Have we met before?" asked the Doctor, offering his hand.

"Yeah, like that line's never been used before" muttered Jack. Rose laughed awkwardly.

"No we have met! She was at Albion Hospital, oh years ago, back when the Slitheen's had crashed in the Thames, remember that Rose? Sure, I had a different face," he said, addressing Tosh, "but I'm the doctor. Used to have big ears, wear leather, ring any bells?"

"Vaguely, I suppose. Everything from those days has been kind of eclipsed by recent events at Torchwood".

"Oh, okay" said the Doctor, looking disappointed.

"So, you're the famous Doctor, then?" asked Gwen.

"Yup, that's me, the stuff of legend. And this is Rose, my," he grinned, "companion".

"Hi" Rose said simply. "So what's all this, then?" she asked.

"This is the hub. We've got all the latest technology, alien language translators, rift manipulators, the works. Downstairs we have a room for autopsies as well as cells for any dangerous aliens that crop up" Jack looked more than a bit proud.

"UNIT called, they want to speak with you Jack" came a voice from across the room.

"Ianto Jones! General support, invaluable asset to the team - meet Rose and the Doctor". Ianto stepped forward out of the shadows, his face strangely devoid of any real emotions, except perhaps a flicker of jealousy.

"Pleasure to meet you. Jack, you really need to take this call" he said.

"Rose, Doctor, come with me. I don't trust my team. Horny bastards the lot of them", and with a swish of his large coat, he pounded up some stairs and into his office, Rose and the Doctor in tow.

* * *

In Jack's office the Doctor and Rose waited and waited and waited. Jack had decided to take the call back downstairs with his team so that they could discuss the news from UNIT.

"So, this is pretty impressive, isn't it?" Rose noted, as she examined what looked like a cross between a whisk and a machete on Jack's desk.

"Spose, if you like flashy equipment and cheap office supplies" mumbled the Doctor.

"Is someone feeling a little bit jealous? I mean, he has got a whole team to command. And all this responsibility… well, I'm sure he must get all the ladies", she poked her tongue between her teeth in a mischevious grin.

"Probably has to retconn them the next day so they forget how terrible he is"

"So it IS captain envy. Didn't think you were the type Doctor" Rose smirked.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't fall for cheap tricks".

"Really?" said Rose, walking around the desk to sit on the table in front of him, "So if I was to kiss you, right here in Jack's office do you mean to say you would be completely unaffected?" she asked cheekily.

"What? Are you crazy Rose? We're in Jack's office of all places" he tried to sound shocked and appalled, but he had a hard time keeping the longing out of his voice.

"Fine, we'll do things your way" Rose said hurt, unconsciously fingering the ring he had given her. She wished that he would just accept 'them'. After so long apart, being discreet was really killing her.

Sensing her hurt, the Doctor felt immediately guilty. He got up and drew her into a tight hug.

"And this isn't sending mixed messages at all" muttered Rose.

"I just need time, that's all. Then we can do whatever we like, whenever and wherever we like. I promise"

"Okay, just don't make me wait too long. A year was torture enough" Rose said wearily.

"I promise" he said, before kissing her soundly on the lips. She melted into his body, but the kiss only lasted for a second, for at that precise moment Jack opened the door.

"Guys, we have a situa- whoa, sorry didn't mean to interrupt!" he paused, "Oh, who am I kidding? Go for it Rose!"

The Doctor and Rose sprung apart as though they'd been shocked by some sort of electricity.

"We weren't doing anything. We were just…err, dancing".

"Yeah, sure. And I'm the Pope"

"Shut up Jack" said the Doctor sternly, whose hair was ruffled and whose face was now crimson with a combination of embarrassment of being sprung by Jack and anger at giving in to his feelings so easily.

"Wasn't there something you had to say, Jack?" Rose supplied, trying to take the focus off of her and the Doctor.

"Oh, right. An unidentified craft has just crash landed in the county of Wiltshire."

"Stonehenge?" the Doctor queried.

"Exactly. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood, much to my bitter dismay

AN - This is very predictable but I had to get a wriggle on with the actual plot so that I can get to the fluffy romance sooner. Suggestive bits included, but they aren't that great, or even subtle. But, hey - it's Jack, need I say more?

* * *

Chapter 5 - One foggy afternoon:

In the big black SUV, Jack, Rose and the Doctor sped off towards Stonehenge, Jack having decided to leave the rest of his team back at the hub, lest any trouble occur in Cardiff. For the majority of the journey, the three sat in a semi-awkward silence. Rose was taking the opportunity to take a quick nap in the back seat - she was seriously emotionally drained! The Doctor had been reading Jack directions out of a 20 year old street directly and they had consequently gotten a little bit lost.

"It's not my fault you don't update your roadmaps" hissed the Doctor, not wanting to wake Rose "Would've expected you to have GPS or something gadgety like that".

"Ah Doctor, you've got me all wrong! I appreciate good technology but when the opportunity calls for it, I can go manual". The Doctor snorted at this statement.

"Then why are we lost?"

"Firstly, you're directing me, so if it's anyone's fault, it's yours. And secondly, we aren't lost, we're just taking the scenic route".

"Should've taken the Tardis" mumbled a sleepy voice from the back seat.

"Look who decided to join us in the land of the living" said the Doctor, "Honestly, you humans, you need far too much sleep! And for such tiny little brains"

"Thanks Doctor, are you quite done insulting my species?"

"Just about" he turned and grinned at her.

"Aww, you two are so cute! Sure you won't take me up on that offer for a three-"

"NO WAY!" yelled the Doctor, almost causing Jack to swerve off the road.

"Geez, no need to shout! And actually, that hurts my feelings! All my parts are in working order, and really, how can you say no to this face?" he flashed a set of brilliant white teeth. The Doctor merely shuddered at the thought.

_The Doctor's having enough trouble putting one and one together, I doubt he could handle adding a whole other person into the equation. Although, Jack is rather … rugged. But I'm with the Doctor. No room for anyone else, _thought Rose.

"It's okay, I've got other people who love me anyway" said Jack, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself.

"Hey, did you see that sign? Only two miles to Stonehenge!" piped up Rose from the backseat.

"You were supposed to turn left back there" noted the Doctor.

"Thanks, that helps so much" replied Jack sarcastically.

"Okay gentlemen, try to remember that there is a lady present" said Rose soothingly.

"Sorry" the Doctor grumbled.

* * *

As they got out of the SUV, slamming doors behind them and running down to the crash sight, they noticed the sudden change in temperature. There was a definite chill in the air, and a strange fog seemed to be hovering in the air. 

"That's odd isn't it. The fog. I mean, since when do aliens control the weather?" Rose said, eying her surrounds with mistrust.

"Good point about the strange weather Rose, but actually several species of alien are able to control the atmosphere around them by means of telekinetic energy wavelengths" said the Doctor, likewise looking around.

"Well, maybe we could ask them to help us out with global warming" joked Jack.

"I don't think so. None of the species that I can think of will be either friendly nor benevolent towards humans, so keep your guards up" warned the Doctor.

They all walked into the now thick mist, towards where they knew the monolithic structure of Stonehenge stood. It was so thick, their vision was obscured and they were unable to see one another when they had taken barely three steps in the same direction.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, "Where are you?"

"I'm right next to you Rose," came a distant voice, "take my hand". Rose groped at nothing for a moment, until her hand closed around something cold and clammy.

"Doctor, are you alright? Your hand is kinda sweaty. Doctor?" Rose sensed then that something was not quite right, and she tried unsuccessfully to tug her hand out of what she had assumed was the Doctor's grip.

"Rose? Jack, where's Rose?" she could hear the Doctor calling out into the fog.

She opened her mouth to cry out for help but found that no sound could come out at all. Then she felt a tightness around her chest and in her throat and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am now the proud owner of Doctor Who and all its affiliated products and spinoffs... no, I lied sobs

AN - Okay, this chapter is just to further the plot, so I don't really like it. Too much explaining not enough romance, but it was necessary. I made references to an old old old episode of Dr Who with i think the 3rd doctor. I havent actually seen it, i just needed inspiration for an alien so i used my "aliens and enemies" book and there were the daemons. THis is all falling into place rather nice actually. It's not particuarly planned, but things seem to fit, so there you go.

Also i tried to do the 'inside the doctors head' thing again and i liked it, but not as much as the first time so sorry about that!

:) hope u like it. also thanks for all the great reviews!!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Stonehenge and Some Daemons:

Running through the now impenetrable fog, the Doctor called out for Rose, Jack following suit. They kept running until they were free from the obstruction and they were able to see one another again. Both were panting slightly, as Jack looked around and noted that neither Stonehenge nor the SUV was anywhere in sight. But the Doctor wasn't listening. He didn't care. All he could think about was Rose.

_Why did I let her out of my sight? I should have been holding her hand. I should've been there._

_She wouldn't have wanted you to smother her, _piped up that annoyingly persistent voice in his head.

_Here we go again, _he thought.

_No really, think about it. Rose wouldn't want you to protect her all the time, she'd want you to save the universe and just generally be brilliant._

_But I shouldn't have let her out of my sight. I have no idea where she is or how to get her back._

_Yes you do._

_No I don't._

_Yes you do._

_If I did, I would have found her by now._

_Stop arguing with yourself then and go look._

_What!? You started talking to me in the first place._

_Now is not the time to split hairs Doctor. Go and find Rose._

_That's what I've been trying to do!_

_So go and do it!_

_Fine!_

_Fine!  
Okay then!_

"Doctor, what're we gonna do?" Jack cut into the Doctor's ridiculous thoughts.

"Find Rose of course" he snapped back, he was too busy racking his brains to bother with the niceties.

_Okay, focus. They control the weather, they were attracted to Stonehenge for some reason, they've taken Rose. What else?_

"Jack, how did you find out about the crash?"

"UNIT monitor the skies, and when they recognised that there had been a breach of our airspace, they called us"

"Yeah, but what else! Any eye witness accounts? Descriptions of the craft? Anything?!" demanded the Doctor, thoroughly frustrated and painfully aware that time was ticking on.

"Erm," Jack ruffled through his notes, "Craft was smallish, that's why the system took a while to track it here. Roughly the size of my SUV but fairly organic in appearance. A witness claimed that the craft looked like a big, earthy coloured stone. According to it's descent pattern, it should have landed smack bang in the centre of Stonehenge. I don't know about you Doctor, but I can't see Stonehenge anywhere, can you?"

He was greeted with silence. The Doctor was processing the information.

_Control the weather, small ship, earthy and stone-like, attracted to Stonehenge._

"Why Stonehenge? Why here? It's apparently steeped in Pagan tradition, linked with witches and demons and …. Demons. No, it couldn't be" the Doctor mused out loud.

"What? Doctor, what could it be?"

"No, it literally can't be. Daemons, well a daemon, from the planet Daemos which is 60 000 light years away. I confronted one, Azal his name was, several regenerations ago in this same area. Stonehenge and its surrounding area of Wiltshire is so immersed in mythological superstition because of his presence here for about 100 000 years" the Doctor explained, pacing back and forth.

"Wait, he'd been here all that time?" Jack looked confused.

"Yes, they helped to guide and shape the development of the human race, apparently. According to them, though, if humanity underachieved, the daemons would destroy the Earth. Don't ask me why."

"Okay, so why are they here now and why have they taken Rose?" asked Jack, wrinkling his brow.

"That's just it, though, it can't be them. The location fits, and the design of the craft and the dramatic change in temperature. But their planet was destroyed in the Time War, all of them completely wiped out" he paused for a minute, then continued on quieter than before.

"I know I've been wrong about this sort of thing before, but really it is impossible. It can't be the daemons. Azal was the last of his kind"

"Hold on, Daemos, why does that ring a bell? It's in the Jade System isn't it?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, it was. Most of that system was ripped apart when the Emperor of the Daleks took hold of the cruciform."

"What about their twin planet, what's it called… Amalgine. Did it get ripped up too?"

"Amalgine. No, it didn't. Jack, I think you're onto something. That planet was severely damaged after the war. They sent out missions searching for survivors of the war. It was my job to tell them that their sister planet had perished and that the last of their kind was on Earth. If they've come looking for Azal we're in big trouble".

"We're talking apocalypse big, right?"

"Yup"

"And these Amalgines, they've got Rose"

"Yup"

"And we're going to stop them"

"Yup", the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"But where are they?"

"Tracing the ship now. It's amazing what a little sonic screwdriver can do" said the Doctor, visibly cheering up now that there was a plan. Well, sort of.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: cries hysterically you get the picture

AN - This is just some filler before the Doctor comes to the rescue (not that im saying he does - you never know what will happen), its supposed to explain - just a bit - about the aliens and the reasons behind their actions. Fear not, the doctor will be there soon - although, i suppose if i want to keep you all reading, i probs shouldnt tell u that.

damn!

enjoy :) and please review if u have time

* * *

Chapter 7 - Know Thine Enemy:

Rose blinked blearily, trying to focus her eyes. She seemed to be doing a lot of this recently. Waking up not knowing where she was, that is. She went to stand, but realised that she was unable to move any of her limbs as she was firmly tied to some sort of stone plinth.

"Doctor? Jack?" she cried out helplessly. She tugged at the dirty red rags that bound her wrists and ankles to no avail. She was trapped.

"She is awake" came a tinkling voice from the shadows, "shall I proceed with the ceremonial ritual?"

"Not yet" another voice said more softly, "it is not yet nightfall, and we shall need the power of this planet's moon to help us with our quest".

"Hello?" Rose called out. The voices really didn't sound that monstrous. Sure, whoever they belonged to had tied her up and was now discussing some sort of ritual which never boded well for one tied to a plinth, but Rose was tired and desperate.

_It's better to know your enemy than to lie in the dark waiting_, she thought.

"Who's there? Where are you?" Rose called into the dim light.

Suddenly a fire stick in a bracket above her head ignited. The flickering light showed Rose that she was in some sort of dim cave with what appeared to be ancient carvings and symbols upon the walls. It reminded her uncomfortably of the untranslatable language on Krop Tor. Rose felt fear welling up in her stomach at the very thought.

"The human child is scared. What can we do to calm her?" came the first voice.

"We should answer her questions. Perhaps she can be of greater use to us" replied the second. Gliding out of the shadows came two tall horned creatures. Though they were humanoid in shape, they had dark scaled skin and seemed to hover just above the ground.

"We are the Amalgine from the Jade System"

"We travelled over 60 000 light years in search of this planet, and at last we are arrived"

"Why did you want to come here?" Rose asked, trying to gather as much information as possible so that she could provide the Doctor with it when he came to rescue her. She swallowed, if he could find her.

"Most of our system was destroyed in the last great Time War." Rose shuddered.

"We came to Earth seeking survivors. In particular our brothers from the planet Daemos, who have been existing on this planet since the beginning of time"

"What do you need me for then?" Rose asked, her voice unusually high, though she was trying to keep her cool.

"A sacrifice to our gods on this night of worship. We shall need their blessing to succeed in our quest."

"But do not be afraid human child, you shall not feel pain. Your body will be cast off and your soul shall be free to roam the universe forever more."

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _Rose held back the tears and instead felt for the amber ring around her finger. It was warm.

"There is no use praying to your God now, Rose Tyler, you are helping the Amalgine in the greater good."

Little did they know that Rose wasn't praying to a god, she was whispering for her lonely god, her doctor, to come and find her. Before it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but the night is young

AN - I'm sorry, this is an extremely short chapter, I just needed to slot it in for plot development. The doctor will see rose in the next chapter i think so don't worry

* * *

Chapter 8 - Where to Next?

Running full pelt in the direction of the signal, the Doctor wasn't aware that he and Jack were re-entering the impermeable fog and before he knew it he was slipping and sliding on the wet ground. He heard cursing from behind him and gathered that Jack had tripped over. Again.

"Come on, we're nearly there" he encouraged, a slight knot of nervousness developing in the pit of his stomach. What if they got to the ship and Rose was nowhere to be found?

"Doctor, just what are you going to do when we get there anyway?" panted Jack from behind.

"Free Rose, read them the riot act, ask them to leave, probably break some stuff. You know, the usual". Then Jack voiced the Doctor's greatest fear,

"Doc, what if she's not there? Then what?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now hurry up, Captain, we've got a planet to save".

Rose lay on the slab of rock, eyes shut tight in concentration.

_Please Doctor, I'm here, come and find me._ That psychic link would've come in real handy just now. She rotated the ring on her finger around so that she could feel the stone sphere in her palm. She felt it blaze red hot and she knew that her Doctor was coming to find her.

_I'm in a cave, it's red and brown. I'm tied up. There are these aliens. I don't know what to do. Please come._

At that precise moment, the Doctor stopped running and Jack crashed heavily into his back, forcing them into a heap on the ground.

"Don't even begin to say what you're thinking" the Doctor pre-empted Jack's smutty comment about being on top.

"Aww, you take the fun out of everything, Doc. So why'd you stop running? I thought finding Rose was priority number one" Jack said as he collected himself off of the ground.

"It is. I just have this feeling as though we're going in the wrong direction" he replied, frowning.

"Well, have you got any other ideas as to where she might be?" asked Jack, irritably.

"No, well yes, maybe a … cave somewhere nearby"

"A cave?"

"Yes"

"Any particular reason or just a passing fancy?"

"No, I'm just sure she's in a cave around here somewhere. Probably tied up"

"Wishful thinking"

"Oh shut it!"

"There's a cave about a mile east of Stonehenge" offered Jack, realising that this was no time for jokes.

"Off we go then!" said the Doctor heading west.

"This way" grinned Jack.

"Right, yeah".

_I'm coming Rose. I'll be there soon, I promise._ She heard the words in her head as though someone had whispered them in her ear. She was actually disappointed when she turned her head to find nobody there. She was also alarmed to see that night was beginning to fall outside. The crack in the roof of the cave that afforded her a glimpse of the outside world was now turning an ominous shade of purple, indicating that night was not far off…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am a nobody. A nobody who does not own Doctor Who. Or Torchwood. ... Disclaimers make me sad!

AN - This rambles on for a bit but involves some (hopefully) witty dialogue between the doctor and jack and also reunites the doctor and rose so hooray!

sorry it took me so love to post this - i was busy trying my hand at one shots and none of them really worked so oh well

hope u enjoy this chapter. reviews happiness :)

* * *

Chapter 9 - Sacrifices:

"There it is, I knew it was around here somewhere" Jack pointed towards a cavernous opening in the side of a cliff face. It appeared to be an earthy red colour on the inside, with copious amounts of grey pebbles scattered around the entrance. It was a rather odd sort of place, really, quite out of the ordinary for that area of Britain.

"Okay, doc, what's the plan?"

"I'm not really sure. We know that we're dealing with the Amalgine or Amalgines, I'm not really sure of the correct plural. Anyway, they - like those from the planet Daemos - are obsessed with supernatural traditions. But while the Daemons were more about folklore, the Amalgine tended to worship pagan gods and so forth. Considering we are very near to Stonehenge, I'm guessing that's why they're here."

"What, to perform some sort of ritual?"  
"Well, yes, that and probably attempt world domination or something. Although why they'd want Earth I really can't imagine. Just as a point of interest, I think they might be planning on using Rose as a sacrifice".

"Why are we out here, then? It's getting dark, we should get our asses into gear!" Jack said, itching for some action.

"We can't just burst in, can we. Interrupt some sort of sacred ritual - that'd be blasphemy, almost. And it would definitely put Rose in further danger, and I'm not willing to do that Jack, sorry."

"What if we had something to offer their gods?" asked Jack, looking innocent.

"Oh, don't you even think about it" the Doctor began, but Jack cut across him.

"Look doc, if this is how we get Rose back then it makes sense to me. Just offer me as a swap for Rose in terms of sacrificial human beings, and let me find my own way out. I can't die, remember? It's not like I'm at great risk or anything". The Doctor sighed, knowing that Jack had made a good point.

"Okay, okay, but no flirting with the Amalgine, there's no need to get their hopes up" he smiled.

"Aww, you take the fun out of everything" Jack joked, and the pair of them raced into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Rose awoke from yet another period of unconsciousness to find herself upright, tied by her wrists to the roof of the cave this time, and wearing a flowing white gown. It was quite low cut and well fitted, but looked rather tatty at the bottom, as though it had been worn out from so many wears. _Oh my god, where is he?_ she thought, hoping against hope that it wasn't nightfall yet.

"She is awake, and at last we can begin the ceremony" said the Amalgine who sat on the recently vacated plinth, "tonight we shall honour our Gods and be granted their blessing".

"What for? What do you need that for? Is it for some sort of invasion, or something?" Rose asked, immediately regretting opening her mouth.

"Is it necessary that the human child be awake for the ceremony?" asked one to the other.

"Perhaps not. We shall take her to the sacred land and then we shall require her consciousness" the first replied. And with that sentence, Rose felt a familiar choking sensation and tightness in her lungs, as her oxygen supply was cut off again.

"Oh I really wish you hadn't done that" came a voice from the mouth of the cave. The Doctor, in all his pinstriped glory, stepped forward into the flickering torch light. His voice was silky, dangerous, and he looked prepared to do anything to stop the two aliens now staring at him.

"Who are you?" one demanded, "You must leave, we have serious matters to attend to".

"I'm the Doctor and I'm here to rescue my friend, so if you don't mind I'll just go and do that now" he rushed over to where an unconscious Rose stood, hanging limply from the ceiling.  
"We cannot allow you to take the human child, Doctor, she is to be our sacrifice to the Gods of Amalgine. We need her body tonight or we shall be unsuccessful in our quest". To make sure that the Doctor didn't untie Rose and carry her out of the cave, the Amalgine promptly cut off his oxygen supply. She was obviously shocked when a minute later the Doctor was still breathing and checking Rose's vital signs.

"Sorry, forgot to mention, I'm a Time Lord. Respiratory by-pass system so that's not going to work" he said as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and loosed the bonds holding Rose in place.

"But we cannot let you leave. We need a sacrifice. We shall take you both"

"How are you going to do that, you're just as unarmed as I am" said the Doctor, now preoccupied with lifting Rose up over his left shoulder.

"We Amalgine have developed many skills over the years. In the war we learnt hand to hand combat. We shall not hesitate to use it against you now, Doctor" she said, taking up a fighting stance.

"Right, plan B, Jack" the Doctor yelled. Jack walked out of the shadows with a resigned look on his handsome face.

"Are you sure I couldn't just shoot them?" he asked in annoyance.

"No, I'm pretty sure that could throw off the balance of the universe - such ancient beings and all that. They have to die a natural death" replied the Doctor as he staggered under Rose's weight.

"Couldn't tie them up or something?" Jack tried.

"Nope," the Doctor turned to the Amalgine. "Okay, I've organised a trade. You can have Jack as your sacrifice instead. I'll take Rose, everyone's happy… well, except for Jack. Enjoy". And with that the Doctor strode out of the cave, leaving Jack with two very confused looking aliens.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Can you guess what I'm going to say? Bet you can't!

AN - sorry for an extremely short chapter

i needed a bit of explanation and cute banter between the doctor and rose, so that ppl can catch up on plot points and so that there is a reason behind the doctor just leaving jack behind with some murderous aliens. of course jealousy could come into it somewhere, but the doctor's not really that insecure, so i tried to explain it all from his point of view. read on and see if it makes sense coz it did to me but thats coz i wrote it

anyway, next chapter will hopefully be up tonight if i dont get writers block.

reviews and suggestions help to prevent writers block, just so you know :) enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10 - The method to the madness:

About twenty metres from the mouth of the cave, the Doctor still had an unconscious Rose slung over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Now that his shoulder had begun to throb painfully, he decided that a more efficient way to take Rose back to Jack's SUV would be to carry her in his arms like she was a sleeping child. He smiled at this comparison as he shifted her gently in his arms, and continued to hike back through the thinning mist.

Feeling a sudden coolness on her face, Rose opened her eyes to find herself in the Doctor's arms.

"Hello" she smiled up at him, watching relief cross his face before it was replaced by sheer happiness.

"About time you woke up, do you know how far I've had to carry you?" he teased.

Looking about from her vantage point at the Doctor's chest, Rose queried "Where's Jack?". At this point the Doctor dumped her unceremoniously from his arms. He had been expecting this.

_I rescue her, I carry her all this way and all she can do is ask about another man! This is infuriating! What's he got that I haven't?_ Of course, the Doctor was thinking this but not saying anything of the sort to Rose. He didn't want her to think he was jealous or petty or anything. The Doctor hadn't twigged that there was still a sort of weak psychic connection between himself and Rose. Unfortunately for him, Rose had.

"I'm sorry," she said gently, trying not to laugh at his jealousy, "I just wanted to know where he'd gotten to, that's all". _You're so cute and human when you're jealous, _she thought.

The Doctor turned to look at her, a trace of shame on his boyish face.

"He decided to stay behind" he said, guiltily.

"Stay behind? What, with the Amalgine?" eyes growing wide at the prospect, "But Doctor, they needed a sacrifice. Oh my god, they're gonna kill Jack!", she turned a began to stride briskly back to the cave.

"Well, yes… but it's okay. He wanted to go. He volunteered", said the Doctor, following Rose back.

"And you let him go!? We've got to go back and get him. What were you thinking!" she added angrily.

"I was thinking 'hmm, two aliens thirsty for human blood. Rose or Jack. The woman I love or a man who can't die. Easy choice' that's what I was thinking" he said, equally angry.

Rose stopped and stood staring at him.

"Oh yeah, he can't die. I forgot" she looked sheepish.

"I wouldn't just leave someone to be slaughtered by a couple of aliens, would I? Really Rose, what do you think I am?"

_Incredibly sexy,_ she thought.

"Yeah, okay, what you did makes sense, but what happens when the Amalgine find out that he can't be sacrificed properly? Won't they be mad?"

"Well, yeah. But what are they going to do - Jack can't die… Although, they could just as easily find another sacrifice" he stopped, looking concerned. Then he said something completely unexpected.

"Rose, what do you think we should do?"

"You're asking me?"

"Looks that way"

"Well, they came to Earth in search of survivors of the War from their brother planet - Demons or something-"

"Daemos" the Doctor corrected.

"Right. Well, we know they are doing some sort of sacrifice to their gods tonight. They said that it was so that their gods will help them to find the survivors. So, should we help them find the survivors or something so that they can go?"

"They were going to kill you and you still want to help them" the Doctor said proudly, "It's no wonder I'm in love with you" he grinned. Rose felt her legs turn to jelly at this point, and decided that they should probably get on with the task at hand before she melted into a puddle of happiness altogether.

"What can I say, I'm just too good" she smiled, "so should we go back and have a chat with them?"

"Off we go then, back to the cave", the Doctor said, failing to mention that there couldn't possibly be any survivors from the planet Daemos on Earth. Failing to mention that the Amalgine would not be at all pleased to hear this news...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still do not own Doctor Who, only three more sleeps. Just you wait, Russel T Davies - Rose will be written back in a future companion forever and ever and ever so there!

AN - that disclaimer made no sense, but never fear! the chapter makes sense (most of the time)

i love that i can make the sonic screwdriver do anything - it's simply magic - it's like a wand.

please review:) hope u like it :)

* * *

Chapter 11 - No Sacrifice For You:

"So, ladies, what can I do for you?" Jack made a vague attempt at humour, but he really wasn't in the mood. He was about to become a sacrifice for two aliens, after all. Additionally, he had no idea how they would react when they found out he couldn't die, but he could guess that they probably wouldn't be over the moon that their sacrifice was unable to be sacrificed properly.

"You can do nothing yet except dress yourself in this robe" she tossed him a raggedy white cloth, "these are the traditional garments to be worn at an Amalgine ritual, and you must honour our tradition". Jack began to strip down and change into the rags, hoping that compliance with demands would buy the Doctor some time to come up with a plan.

"We had planned on taking you to the monument, where the cosmic rays would be perfect for our sacrifice" it continued in a serene voice. "However, this would take too much of our precious time, and in Amalgine tradition, timing is of the utmost importance. The ritual will begin anon".

"And, err, how are you planning to sacrifice me exactly?" Jack asked, attempting a scared voice to prevent suspicion.

"We will slit your wrists and throat so that there is a sufficient blood tribute to our gods. It will be slow, and it will be painful, but fear not. You are helping the ancient race the Amalgine. You may pass on peacefully knowing that you served higher beings than yourself. It shall bring you proper tranquillity".

"Oh, sounds like a hoot. But I'm afraid I really can't stay. You see, I've got this early start-"

"Speak not, insignificant human. We need not hear this" and with that, she promptly cut off his oxygen supply.

"Again with the oxygen deprivation - you know that's really getting old" said the Doctor, stepping into the cave for the second time that night, this time flanked by Rose instead of Jack.

"Why must you interrupt our eve of ceremony again!" cried the closest Amalgine angrily.

"Because I simply can't let you sacrifice my friends. This isn't your planet. You can't go around killing people just for the blessing of your gods" her retorted.

"But we need their blessing. For the sake of our brothers" pleaded the Amalgine standing over Jack's body.

"Your brothers are dead. They never came to this planet, with the exception of Azal" he muttered.

"Azal, where is he? He came here, you have just admitted this."

"He was here a long time ago, but he's gone now. As have all of his people." He paused, "I'm so sorry".

The Amalgine simply stood, looking shocked, and Rose took this opportunity to rush over to Jack's side and untie him from the stone plinth to which he was now bound. He was coming to, and she helped him stagger back over to the Doctor, supporting some of his weight with her arm.

"Doctor, we need to get back to Torchwood. We both need medical attention. I'm not feeling great, and for someone who can't die, Jack's looking pretty ill as well" she whispered to the Doctor, but he was still looking at the Amalgine.

"I can take you back to your home planet, if that will help. You're ship will take too long to repair manually. You'd be stuck here for a good century at least, and I really can't allow that" he tried sympathetically.

'Thank you. We would be much obliged" the closest one said quietly.

"Rose, can you and Jack go back and wait by the SUV, I'm just going to drop them home in the Tardis"

"But the Tardis is back in Cardiff, how's that going to work?"

"You know how the Tardis is slightly telepathic, well ever since we got stuck on Krop Tor without her, I fiddled a bit with the sonic screwdriver so that it acts as a homing device. The Tardis can pick up on the signal and rematerialise where I need her to, provided we're in the same time and general area. It works short distance" he finished. Rose smiled at his cleverness.

"Sonic screwdriver definitely beats sonic blaster" she said cheekily.

"Of course it does! I'll meet you back at the car in about twenty minutes, is that okay?"

"Sure. Good luck." she turned to the Amalgine, "And I'm really sorry for your loss" she said respectfully.

"Thank you. Good luck for your future with this man. He will serve you well".

_How did they know that!_

_Low level telepathic field connecting us all - it's how they control the weather._

_You can hear my thoughts again?_

_Well, you could hear mine, it only seems fair._

_See you later, show off!_

* * *

coming up - do i hear wedding bells?

no really, am i hearing things? will the doctor and rose make it official? will jack stay with torchwood? will the amalgine go quietly? read on to find out

also reviews help :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood or the Sonic Screwdriver - i have my own - you can use it to write secret messages - its very cool!

AN - This is mostly dialogue between Rose and Jack - as the ridiculously long title of the chapter would suggest. I started off aiming for deep and meaningful, but mostly its fluffy angsty romance. which i enjoyed so i hope you do too :)

* * *

Chapter 12 - Deep and Meaningfuls while we wait for the Doctor:

While the Doctor was taking the emotionally drained aliens back to their ravaged home planet, Rose and Jack had a deep and meaningful on the roof of Jack's SUV. They had found the car mere metres away from Stonehenge and had decided that since they had both been deprived of oxygen that evening, being outside in the fresh air would benefit them no end. They both still wore their white ceremonial garments, which fluttered slightly in the warm breeze. To an onlooker, they might have been newly weds enjoying a night under the stars. Then again, an onlooker wouldn't have guessed that they had just been kidnapped by aliens, rescued by a time-travelling time lord and were now waiting for him to pick them up in his blue police-box.

"So Jack, how's being invincible treating you?" asked Rose, staring at the stars.

"Being immortal is pretty useful in this line of work" he said.

"Do you want to die?" Rose asked quietly.

"You sound just like him, you know, he asked me the exact same question"  
"Jack"

"I thought I did. But I don't know. I've been to the end of the universe, and to see people surviving. And I can help. If I can't die, I can help them all to live. That's why I'm working for Torchwood. Well, that and I love the aliens" he smiled.

"So you're the Face of Boe, then?" she muttered to herself.

"What?" said Jack, looking inquisitively at her.

"Oh, nothing" she smiled. "I sound like him?"

"Yeah. You two are so cute. Very repressed, but cute"

"Well, you know the Doctor. He has trouble with all that… domestic stuff."

"Yeah, but Rose this is you. He shouldn't have trouble with it"

"He's an alien"

"That's no excuse"

"He's the last of his kind"

"And now he's got you. You'd think he'd be a bit more of a show off about it"

"He didn't want you to tease him" she smiled sadly. Jack laughed.

"That man is such a.. oh, I don't know. Can see why you love him though", he looked wistfully at the stars above.

"You too huh?"

"How could I not? But don't worry, I'm pretty sure he doesn't swing that way. There's only one person for him, and that's you Rose".

"Why can't he show it then!" she cried out, suddenly frustrated and fed up with the Doctor's inaction.

"Jack, you're completely right - he should be able to show it more. He's so repressed! I know he's still recovering from the loss of his people in the War, but I just wish..." she trailed off. Jack just waited patiently.

"He says he loves me, but that he wants to take things slowly. He introduces me as his companion, but tells me he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. He gives me this ring, but doesn't tell me what it's supposed to mean. He's so alien!".

Jack grabbed her hand and examined the ring carefully.

"Nice rock!" he said appreciatively, "That's definitely a special ring".

"Yes, but what does it mean?"

"Well, what did he say it meant?"

"He said that I was his best friend, and that he was in love with me and that he wanted me to have it. That's all he said"

"What do these engravings mean?"

"Forever". Jack raised an eyebrow before grinning at her.

"What's the rush anyway Rosie - apparently you've got forever"

"I know he said that. But you know better than anyone - you never know what's going to happen next when you live like we do" she paused "I just don't want to die without him knowing"

"He knows you love him - I think you made that fairly clear"

"But it's more than that. I want him to know that I'm committed to him for ever and ever!"

"Again, pretty obvious considering you left your whole family in a parallel world just to be with him". Rose just huffed at him.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand".

Jack considered this for a moment before speaking.

"Rose, I get it, you want him to show his love publicly, just as you have. And you're tired with his hot and cold behaviour. Let me tell you, it's a guy thing. Just give him time, he'll come around. And when he does, I'm so giving you away!" he grinned, and Rose smiled back.

"You could even do the ceremony - you are a Captain after all" she joked.

"Sure, not a problem. I've conducted many in my time. Most were a bit less traditional that male/female human weddings, but hey - experience is experience." he joked.

At that moment, they both heard the engines of the Tardis and looked over to see it rematerializing in the centre of Stonehenge.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I would be writing scripts for Billie Piper's return. But I don't. So I'm not. Instead, I write fanfiction in the hope that one day Russel T Davies will hire me as a script writer and the Doctor and Rose shall live happily ever after. This pretty much sums things up.

AN - One or two more chapters to go, now that the main bit of the story has happened - ie in this chapter relating to the doctor and rose - as the chapter title would suggest. it may be a bit out of character but considering everything they've gone through, it seems logical- ish. review and let me know what you think. also what you think should happen next.

:) hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Doctor and Rose:

The Doctor bounded out of the Tardis towards Jack's shiny black SUV, with a mad glint in his eye. He was a kid hyped up on sugar the night before Christmas. Accordingly, he began to speak at a million miles an hour.

"Jack, can you take the car back to Cardiff. Tell, Ianto was it? to get onto destroying the evidence of the spaceship. Your signal was a bit off - the ship's about a mile south of here. You can keep the craft in storage for a rainy day - I know how much you like to play with your alien toys. Then call UNIT and tell them we've taken care of everything. The Amalgine are gone, and I highly doubt that they're ever coming back. I told them what's what and they seem to have seen the error of their ways. Mind you, they weren't much of a threat after all, were they?"

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have your life threatened" said Jack, frowning.

"You volunteered for that, Captain, but I spose you're right, they didn't threaten me. Though I must say, they didn't put up much of a fight - where's the fun in that! Yes, now, please go. We'll come back in the Tardis soon. Bye Jack" he said, before Jack could protest. Jack just gave Rose a knowing look before he slid off the roof of his car, helped Rose to her feet, got in the car and started the engine. As Jack was driving away, the Doctor, hands plunged deep into his pockets, walked over to Rose. He was now completely subdued, as if their sudden privacy had forced him to calm down. He was looking at the ground and at their surroundings, but not directly at her. He was like a teenager on a first date.

"Rose. I'm so sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have left your side."

"Really Doctor, it doesn't matter. We wouldn't have had much of an adventure if you'd been there the whole time" she said, gazing off into the distance so as to avoid eye contact. She didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes from her previous discussion with Jack. She didn't want him to know how bothered she was by such a small thing. Clearly, she was forgetting the psychic link… and basic intuition that 900+ years brings to a relationship. Intuition which, up til this point, had remained dormant. The Doctor walked round to stand opposite her, and attempted a normal tone for conversation.

"So, that was an interesting adventure. Didn't expect to see Amalgine in a million years"

"Yeah, I spose this life's full of surprises" she smiled.

_Right, this is it,_ he thought, _the opportune moment, as it were. Time to tell her how things should be. _

_Ask her, ask her, ask her._

"Speaking of surprises," he looked up at her, whilst rummaging in his pockets before withdrawing a small red velvet box. Rose couldn't help but smile. Despite the fact that he seemed to have issues with public declarations of love, he really knew how to make her feel special.

"Doctor, you really need to sop getting me presents every time I save your life." Rose joked, although her heartbeat had quickened.

_Is it a proper proposal this time, or another false alarm? Don't look too excited. Remain calm, remember - marriage isn't everything. You have forever. Breathe!_

The Doctor simply grinned and said, "Firstly, I saved your life this time, and secondly this isn't just any present", he opened the box to reveal a pair of sparkling earrings crafted of the same amber stone as her ring, and set in the same silvery metal.

"I don't think I made myself particularly clear on that Nebula. Mostly because I like to be a bit of an enigma and also because I wasn't sure if you would say yes. You accepted the ring as a gift and that's fine coz that's what it was, I suppose." He paused.

"I'm afraid of making promises that I can't keep. You know as well as I do that our life is unpredictable and that we could be separated again just like that. And I didn't want to put you through that again Rose. I still don't. I can't be responsible for that kind of pain."

"Doctor, you are worth the monsters" she said, recalling a certain French aristocrats words, and taking his hand.

"And you are worth the risk. Besides, it's become clear to me that putting 'us' on hold is more painful for you than the possibility of us becoming separated. So, I should probably get to the point. I know this is not an idyllic setting - it's no nebula. And I know it's also not tradition, because I already gave you the ring. But I don't think I made myself quite clear when I gave it to you " At this point, Rose felt as though she was about the die of happiness. The Doctor sank onto one knee in front of her,

"Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

"Of Course I will!"

He stood up quickly and lifted her up in an insane hug, spinning her around.

"Fantastic!"

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews so far, guys, muchly appreciated. Let me know what you think should happen next. Happy ending or time for another mini adventure before the Doctor and Rose can finally get it together..? 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood.

AN - The Doctor and Rose are so cute! There will be more cuteness to come, but I didn't want to over-do it

Jack is a bit melancholy but Ianto cheers him up - interpret this in any way you want.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Change of Plan:

_I wonder what the Amalgine would think of two people 'doing it' on sacred ground? _Rose thought as she lay in the Doctor's arms on the ground just outside the Tardis. Of course, they hadn't done anything particularly sacrilegious, just a thorough exploration of one another's mouths which had been quite enjoyable for both parties. They now lay, gazing up at the stars, with Rose resting her head on the Doctor's chest, listening to the steady beats of his hearts.

"You know what?" the Doctor said languidly, stroking Rose's arm gently.

"What?" she replied, equally lazily.

"Tonight is a special night of worship for several species. It's the Spring Equinox, you know."  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Rose smiled, glad to be back in the Doctor's random company.

"And you're wearing white" he continued, as though he hadn't heard her, "White's a nice colour".

Rose rolled off of his chest and swivelled around so that she was sitting cross-legged, fixing the Doctor with a hard stare.

"Where are you going with this exactly?"

"Well, since your in such a hurry to tie the knot… Rose, I think there's no time like the present."

"Are you joking? We've been back together little over 48 hours, you proposed to me in the last half hour, and now you want to get married - as in NOW?" she prattled, clearly shocked at his sudden willingness.

"Told you I liked being an enigma," he grinned, "also there's the small fact that I love you and want to spend the rest of my lives with you. And like I said, there's no time like the present. What do you say?"

Rose just stared at him, mouth agape.

"If, err, you don't want to…. I mean, there's no rush. We haven't booked anything, haven't got a priest. I mean, it was just a silly idea… don't worry about it" he mumbled, clearly shattered by Rose's seeming change of heart.

"Now's fine with me" she assured him, "I just don't want you to, you know, regret it." she said, almost awkwardly.

"Regret it? I don't think so! Besides," he grinned cheekily, "there are certain things that one can do with a wife that one cannot do with a companion… well, depending on your faith. But I'm quite traditional when it comes to…"

"Jiggery Pokery" Rose supplied, grinning.

"Well yes, but do we have to call it that? Sounds so juvenile. We're adults, you know"

"Yeah I know. I'll find a better name for it after I've… experienced it" she poked her tongue to the corner of her mouth, saucily.

"Where's Jack? He could marry us, he's a captain", the Doctor suggested, a note of desperation in his voice.

"He'll be back at Torchwood by now, I reckon"

"Torchwood it is, then."

"You're joking? We are going to have a shotgun wedding in CARDIFF?"

"Don't knock it til you've tried it" grinned the Doctor, pulling Rose to her feet and starting the Tardis engines.

* * *

Nearing the turn off to the city centre in Wales, Jack was lost in thought about his future. Rose had raised quite a good point, did he want to die? No one wants to die, but as Jack drove on he concluded that neither did he wish to live on forever. Especially alone.

_I'm so happy for Rose and the Doctor, it's about time they got things together. Even when he and I travelled with Martha, he was still obsessed with Rose. I wouldn't be surprised if they made it official. Who have I got? My team? My gadgets? Who am I kidding? I've got no one. _

At this point, Jack's mobile beeped at him, letting him know that he had received a message.

"Jack, just letting you know we've done everything to deal with the Amalgines. Tosh, Gwen and Owen have gone home. I'll wait til you get back before I leave. Ianto"

Jack smiled. _Almost no one. _


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, anymore. It was stolen away from me by evil writers who decided to separate the doctor and rose. but i will have my revenge laughs evilly ... I think I'm funny but im really not - sorry!

AN - FINAL CHAPTER! this is the final chapter in this particular story.

* * *

Chapter 15 - Til Death Do Us Part:

For the second time that day the blue box materialised in the middle of the Millennium Centre. The young man with wild brown hair, full of that ridiculous energy for which he was universally known, threw open the doors, jumped out and offered his hand to a pretty young blonde dressed all in white. She grabbed his hand eagerly, giggling, and the two of them bounded off into the moonlight towards the sparkling water wall.

* * *

Jack and Ianto, who had been sharing some Chinese takeaway, looked up to see the Doctor and Rose enter the hub, holding hands. Both wore smiles from ear to ear.

"Jack, sorry to interrupt, but we were wondering if you would marry us. Tonight." said the Doctor, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Err, sure. Wow! Finally, I mean, I knew you loved her doc, but I didn't think you'd ever get your act together"

"Well, he has, so can we get on with it please?" implored Rose.

"What - now?"

"Well, yeah. We know it's last minute and all. But she's already wearing white, and wearing my ring. Need to make it official"

"Official? You two in a bit of a hurry to-"

"Jack please!"

"Okay, okay. Where?"

"Here's good" said Rose, "Seems an appropriate place to wed an alien and his girlfriend."

Ianto got up to leave. "I'll just, uh, make sure everything's locked up properly" he said, trying to leave.

"Nah, you're not going anywhere, we need a witness" said Rose grabbing his arm and thrusting him back into his seat. "Sorry," she added, "if you don't mind"

"No, I suppose that's fine" replied Ianto, still a little uncomfortable at being invited to the shotgun wedding of two complete strangers, one of whom was apparently an alien.

The mood in the hub had now completely changed. The air was heavy with solemnity as the serious nature of the events to come became clear to both Rose and the Doctor. He took Rose's right hand in his left and they turned to face Jack, who now wore a slightly bemused expression on his handsome features. He was trying to repress his laughter. He didn't want to ruin the moment for two of closest friends.

"Okay, hold on. Doctor, do you just want to be 'the Doctor'? No name?"

"Yup 'the Doctor' that'll do."

"And Rose Tyler"

"Rose Marion Tyler" Rose corrected.

"Marion? Your middle name's Marion?"

"Shut up!"

"Ahem" Jack cleared his throat, "Here we go."

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone here knows any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace". There was a short, tense silence in the hub. Rose half expected a slitheen or some other alien nuisance to barge in an disturb things. She was pleasantly surprised when nothing of the sort happened, and Jack continued with the formalities.

"Do you, the Doctor, take Rose Marion Tyler, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, til death do you part."

The Doctor took Rose's other hand, turning to face her. He looked directly into her eyes,

"I do"

"Do you, Rose Marion Tyler, take the Doctor, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, til death do you part."

"Til death do us part" she agreed.

"Hold on," said the Doctor, pulling the ring off of Rose's hand, and sliding it gently onto the correct finger. "Much better" he announced.

"I don't have a ring for you, that's not fair" Rose said, looking crestfallen.

"Here," offered Ianto, "It was mine when Lisa and I… well I haven't worn it since. Please, it's a wedding present", he held out the plain gold ring.

"Thank you" said Rose, smiling warmly at him. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and carefully wriggled the ring onto his finger.

"Okay, well I guess I can now pronounce you man and wife. Alien and wife. Time lord and lady. Either way, you may now kiss the bride" Jack grinned, as the Doctor leant forward and kissed Rose soundly on the lips.

Ianto and Jack excused then themselves, but the newlyweds didn't even notice their departure.

Several minutes later their lips broke apart; Rose's eyes remained closed and her body leant against his - the picture of perfect contentment. The Doctor's hearts were beating a slow and steady rhythm against his ribs.

_I don't know about you Rose, but I couldn't be happier._

_Me neither. I love you Doctor!_

_I love you Rose Tyler. _

_How long are we gonna stay together?_

_Forever and ever - til death do us part._

_I hate that saying - sounds like we're just waiting for something to go wrong._

_We're always waiting for something to go wrong. But don't worry about that, Rose, nothing is ever going to come between us again. Never ever._

_Never say never ever._

_Ha ha, very funny Tyler. _

"This telepathy thing is great - but how do we turn it off?" Rose asked.

"Why would you want to turn it off?" asked the Doctor, looking hurt.

"What if I wanted to surprise you? Can't have you reading my thoughts now, can I?"

"Know what, now I really can't wait til the honeymoon" he grinned cheekily.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

AN - I decided to just let them have their happy ending because, let's face it, they both deserve it. There will probably be another sequel - the honeymoon!! which will probs involve aliens trying to kill them, etc - the usual amount of bad stuff that happens. but the doctor will have rose so it's all good... for now. So yeah - keep ur eyes peeled for a sequel!

Also thanks for all your fantastic reviews - i really appreciate the effort:)


End file.
